No Matter What
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Link has a one night stand with a stranger, but is in a long term relationship. What exactly will become of this? Will the aftermath be a blessing, or a curse? Yaoi MPREG SnakexLink IkexLink Mentioned MarthxRoy Mentioned SnakexPit Don't like, don't read.


Don't own anything, unfortunately. Dx This story is an AU. I'll write a straight couple sometime. Probably LinkxSamus. Is it weird that most of my pairings consist of Link?  
Warning: Yaoi and MPREG Don't like don't read.

zZz

Link woke up and blank thrice slowly. He looked around and immediately knew he was NOT in the right place. He didn't sleep in a room with light blue walls. He didnt have red sheets and a red comforter. He sure as hell didn't have a blue haired man sleeping in his bed each night.

By the way... Who was this man? Link had never met anyone with blue hair, besides his best friend Marth. Link racked his brain but just could not remember why he was here or the events that lead up to this. All of a sudden, Link remembered something.

"Holy fuck!" Link shouted.

The man next to him awoke with a start, "MOMMY I DON'T WANT THE PURPLE DILDO! Oh, wait. My bad. That was some night we had, eh?" the blue haired one asked.

Link ignored the first part, and skipped to what he wanted to know. "Who the hell are you, why am I here, and what did I do with you last night? Answer me." Link said forcefully.

"You don't remember? Ok, I'll tell you." the man cleared his throat.

"My name is Ike and we met at a bar last night. You seemed upset, angry, and hurt so I bought you a drink. You came over to me and thanked me, so we started talking. You told me your name and little stuff about you. Then you got piss drunk and came onto me. I brought you here, and we had sex. In every way too. You are a freak in bed, and I like that. Makes me wonder if this can be more than a one night stand..." Ike trailed off while nibbling Link's pointed ear.

Link mewled at the feeling, but then pulled back suddenly. He gasped with his eyes wide open, finding his pants and turning on his phone. He had over fifty texts and twenty voicemails. All from the same person.

Snake-his lover of five years. The texts went from long and pissed off, to short, apologetic, and full of worry.

From: Snake Sent: 9:54 p.m.  
Subject: (no subject)  
FINE! LEAVE LINK! DON'T FUCKING COME BACK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'D LEAVE FOR THAT BULLSHIT! IF YOU WOULD HAVE LET ME FUCKING EXPLAIN, I WOULD HAVE! DON'T FUCKING COME BACK! JUST THROW OUR FIVE YEARS AWAY BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!

From: Snake Sent: 10:27 p.m.  
Subject: (no subject)

Babe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sent that text or yelled at you earlier. If you can come back home I can explain everything. Link please come back. I love you too much to let you go.

From: Snake Sent: 11:16 p.m.  
Subject: (no subject)

Link, you're scaring me now. Why aren't you back here yet? I said that I was sorry. Please come home. I'm getting worried...

From: Snake Sent: 12:31 a.m.  
Subject: (no subject)  
Linky?! Where the hell are you?! Why the fuck haven't you texted me back, returned my calls, or come home?! Link, I'm worried. Are you ok?! Did something happen?! Baby please come back to me! I need you! I love you so much, please don't leave me!

Link could feel his heart break. He worried his lover to death! Link quickly got dressed and turned to Ike.

"I'm so sorry! I have to go now. Thank you for buying me a drink last night and trying to cheer me up." Link said while trying not to hurt himself. He had sex with someone other than his lover! Some unknown man's cock was shoved up his ass! Link needed to get to Snake immediately.

"No problem. My number is in your phone already. Gimmie a call sometime soon. Oh, and tell that Snake guy to fuck off. He called at like 2:30 in the morning. You were asleep so I answered it and he started cussing and shit. I hung up and turned off your phone. On second thought, I'll call you at 7:30 tonight. Drive safe." Ike then turned on his side and fell back asleep.

'He did WHAT?! Grr I'm changing my number when I get home. What a jackass. I can't believe I had sex with him...FUCK! Oh Snake...' Link thought.

xXx

"...Link baby please! Come back home and into my arms where you belong! I'm sorry that I yelled at you and said shit that I didn't mean. Just come back!"

'That's all of his voicemails. God I'm such a terrible person. How the fuck could I do that to him? I didn't even let him explain!' Link thought. He was almost home but couldn't help dreading what he would see. It would either be tears, which was VERY rare for Snake, or pissed off, hurt, and anti-social.

Link parked his bright green Audi R8 in the garage and took a look at their house. It was a three story mansion with a pool, hot tub, and a large deck that they often used for parties. He looked to his right and saw Snake's midnight black 2012 Cadillac Escalade.

"That's weird. Shouldn't Snake be at work?" Link thought aloud.

SLAM!

Link gasped and turned around. There Snake was, slightly seething.

"LINK!" the taller one yelled while tackling Link to the ground.

"You came... back to me! I thought you... left me forever! I sound like such an... uke right now... but I don't... fucking care! My precious came... back to me!" Snake said in between kisses to Link's pink cheeks.

"I would never leave you! I was just mad, babe. Let's go inside and talk about it." Link suggested.

Snake carried his beloved inside to the couch bridal style, and sat down with Link's head on his shoulder and his arms around his waist.

"Babe, why aren't you at work?" Link asked

"How could I work not knowing where the fuck you were at? Where the hell were you? You had me fucking scared to death! I thought you got hurt! Oh, and who the fuck was that douchedick that answered your phone? Wait, before you explain, let me. I started all this." the brunet said, relieved Link was finally where he belonged.

Link nodded so Snake continued to tell his side of things.

"Alright so I got off of work early, and I knew it was your day off, so I came home and there was a note saying you went to the store." Link nodded in approval, " I waited in the bedroom for you to come back so I could have some fun time with you and that magnificent ass. I heard the door shut and light footsteps so I figured it was you. Next thing I knew, I'm blindfolded and getting a blow job. I couldn't tell if it was you or not, but it did feel quite different compared to when you suck me off. I just shrugged it off as you trying something different, till I heard more light footsteps and they turned out to be yours. Right before you got to the door, the blindfold was ripped off and I saw you at the doorway and that angel guy still sucking me.

After you pulled him off and threw him out the window, we started yelling and you left. I was pretty pissed off for hours and that's why I sent the angry text and left nasty voicemails. Baby, I am so sorry. I tried to wash my dick good, but it kinda turned into masturbating and I couldn't do that not knowing where you were.

Now that I've told you what happened, please tell me where you were." Snake said, angry with himself that he let something like that happen.

"Okay. I went to a bar... and I met this guy..." Link left it at that for a while. He wasn't sure how to word this.

"And? Did you two talk about things?" Snake asked. He wanted to kill the bastard that HIS Linky was talking to.

"Yeah. He ordered me a drink and I started flirting with him." Snake grimaced. His love was a little flirt. Something he didn't like unless it was with him.

"I got drunk of my little ass Ike took me to his place and we had sex. Snakey I am so sorry. If I would've let you explain last night wouldn't have happened-"

Snake cut Link off, "Shush. It's... fine. If I would've listened to my surroundings and followed my instincts all this could've been avoided. This is purely my fault. I'm sorry." he said.

"No, you shush. You can't possibly shoulder this yourself. Let's just forget about it and move on. He didn't mean anything to me, and I know that angel jackass doesn't mean anything to you. I'll be back in a few, I need to clean myself off from that man's touch."

"So do I. Here's an idea, how about we 'help' each other clean off?" Snake suggested.

"I like the sound of that," Link said with a devilish smirk.

"I know you do, baby." the taller male said huskily. He picked Link up bridal style and walked to the bathroom in their room, which had the biggest shower and the tub was a jacuzzi.

xXx (One month later)

"Snake? Can you make me a peanut butter sandwich with pickles on it? Thanks babe." Link called out. Recently, he had been having strange cravings and Snake thought Link would just die if he ate some of the things he requested, but he always made whatever for Link because he also had mood swings like it was nobody's business.

"Sure babe! Gimmie a sec." Snake called out.

"Thank you Snakey! I love you!" Link said a little too cheerfully. Snake walked in to see his lovey with the biggest grin ever.

"I love you too. Now, what's with all these weird cravings? First you want hot dogs with ranch, fish sticks with steak sauce, and now a peanut butter sandwich with pickles? What in the world is going on?" Snake asked gently. He didn't want Link to start crying, again.

Instead of crying, Link started yelling, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY? THAT I'M WEIRD? DO YOU FIND ME DISGUSTING FOR TRYING NEW THINGS? HUH? FUCK OFF SNAKE!" the short blond screamed.

Snake flinched. Great, all he accomplished was pissing Link off. "Baby calm down. I was just curious is all." Snake whispered softly, "You have just been trying weird combinations lately and getting sick most mornings. I think you need to see a doctor. I don't find you disgusting at all. You're the most beautiful being ever. I love you very much."

Link started crying. "Bwaahhh! I'm s-sorry Snakey! I didn't m-mean it! Bwaaahhh!" Link cried.

"Shush Linky. Don't cry. It's ok. I know you didn't mean what you said. Finish your sandwich and go take a nap. When you wake up I'm taking you to the doctor. Now gimmie kiss." Snake leaned in and pecked Link's soft, pink lips.

Link ate his sandwich in record time and went to go lie down. Snake got dressed, made the appointment to their personal doctor, and worried about what was wrong with his Linky.

xXx (After Link's nap)

"Let's go Link. Get in the car. I know you don't like the doctors, but please just do this for me. Please?" Snake pleaded. Link was being very defiant and refused to move.

"Fine! You're lucky I love you, or I wouldn't be doing this bullshit." Link grumbled as he got in the passenger seat of Snake's car.

"Thank you. I love you."

The drive to the doctors was silent. Link was still pissed and Snake didn't want him to explode. Once they got in to the doctors office, their doctor, and one of their most trusted friends, took them in.

"Hey guys. What brings you to my office on this lovely day?" the blonde haired doctor asked.

"Hey Samus. Link has been acting a little weird lately and I'd like you to check him out. He's been having weird cravings for weird food combinations, getting sick almost every morning, and having tons of mood swings. I'm worried." Snake explained.

"Hmm. To me, the answer is simple. But I should do a test just in case I'm wrong. Link, I need you to come with me. Snake, I want you to stay right here. I'll be back momentarily." Samus explained with a sly smile. She knew, and oh did she relish in it.

"Link, take this and go piss in it. I'll be out here." Samus said.

"A pregnancy test? Samus, I know men can get pregnant, but are you serious?* There's no way I'm with child." Link said, almost positive he wasn't pregnant.

"Just do it. Sheesh! Don't make me give you a shot!" Samus threatened, knowing of Link's fear of shots.

"Fine. Damn no need to bring out the big guns," Link mumbled to himself.

After about five minutes, Link got out the bathroom and he had a shocked face on. Samus smirked. She was right! Damn, she was good at this doctor stuff.

"I can't believe it. I'm pregnant. Oh my gosh..." Link couldn't speak. Samus was waiting for the fun part. Telling Snake he was going to be a father. 'That will be fucking hilarious!' Samus thought.

"C'mon. Time to tell Snake he's gonna be known as Papa in eight months." Samus urged.

They walked back to Samus's office area to find Snake with his head in his hands and muttering, "He better be okay. He better be okay." over and over again.

"Snake? Link here has some news for you. Go ahead and tell him. This has gotta be good." Samus had the biggest shit-eating grin known to man.

"What is it? Tell me Link! Are you going to be okay?" Snake could be a real sarcastic jackass, but when it came to Link was when his serious side kicked in.

"I'm going to be great. So will you. Get ready 'Papa'." the pregnant one said with a glow.

"Yes! You'll be fine! Wait... Papa?" Snake was connecting the dots. "Mood swings, cravings, and morning sickness... You're pregnant?!" Snake was ecstatic! He was going to be a father! He took Link in a huge hug, but gently so he didn't harm his child. He even hugged Samus, who was laughing like hell. Funny how one minute Snake could be a sarcastic ass, a worry wart, and now an excited soon-to-be parent.

"Let's go home. I want to spend some time with you and my little baby. I've always wanted a little girl." Snake hurried Link to the car and drove home.

xXx (Four Months Later)

"Samus? Can I see you at the office in about ten minutes? It's important I get this done before Snake gets back from work." a very pregnant Link said into his cell phone.

"Yeah! It's time to learn the sex of the baby anyway. Come on down and just walk into my area." Samus was slightly confused as to why Link wanted this done before Snake got back.

He got in Snake's car, Snake simply refused to let Link drive his own car till he gave birth, and set off to Samus's office.

Link did as Samus said and walked straight to her area in the office.

"Hey Sam. The reason Snake can't be here is because I have a slight suspicion that this baby isn't his. We got in a fight a few months ago and I ended up going to a bar, getting drunk off my ass, and sleeping with another man. I just want confirmation on who's it is. Can you help?" Link was terrified. What if this wasn't Snake's baby?

"Course I can. I hope it is Snake's. Let me do an ultrasound first, and then I'll do the DNA test.*" Samus set up all the equipment and set Link up.

"Hmmm. Found it! Looks like you've got a... girl! Aww Snake gets his little girl he wanted! Don't worry about Snake too much Link. Even if she isn't his he will still act as her father. Now let me do the other test, and you'll be on your way!"

xXx (After the appointment)

"I'm home baby! Where are you?" Snake called out. He wanted to see his little love and talk to his baby.

"In the bedroom! We need to talk." the blond answered.

Snake got upstairs and found Link sitting at the edge of the bed, tense.

"What's up?"

"I went to see Samus today. I have good news and bad news." Link paused, not sure how to tell Snake, "The good news is that we are having a little girl. The bad news..." he trailed off, ready to cry.

"Don't cry baby. What is it? It's okay, you can tell me anything." Snake said gently.

"She's... she's... she's not yours, Snake. Her father is that man I slept with a few months ago. B-baby I'm s-so-sorry! I w-wish she wa-was yours b-but she's n-no-not!" Link started bawling, while only two tears slipped through Snake's eyes.

"It's okay. I'll still love her and treat her as my own. I'll be there for her. Just like I will for you. Baby please stop crying. It hurts me to see you like this, and I'm sure it's not good for the baby. Did you tell that douche that you were pregnant with his kid?" Snake asked.

"No. I'll tell him after I give birth," Link explained as Snake kissed away his tears.

"That's alright. But for right now, I have the sudden urge to make love to you. I heard it's good for the baby when the mom is having sex anyway.* Now come hear so I can wipe away that sad look and replace it with that coming face of yours." he already had his pants undone and his manhood was ready for Link.

Link made Snake lie down on the bed and immediately went to go suck Snake off. Halfway through, he glanced up to see Snake with a pleasure filled face. Pleasure that he created. Link couldn't tell Snake enough how he loved him. It just wasn't possible.

Snake pulled Link off with a 'pop' sound and finished undressing himself and Link. He grabbed the lube and lathered it on his member and fingers. He stuck two fingers in Link's entrance and stretched. Link felt a twinge of pain for a moment, but then it turned into pleasure.

"Ahh! Snakey d-do it already!"

"As you wish, my love."

Snake placed the head of his manhood and eased himself inside of Link. He started slowly, but then sped up. Eventually, the brunet brought both of them to an earth-shattering release, and fell asleep in each others arms.

xXx (Four Months Later)

"FUCK! SNAKE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Link screamed.

Snake slowly itched his way to his now in-labor lover. Snake was terrified, happy, and nervous at the same time. He took hold of Link's hand once more while Samus instructed Link on what to do. He had to relax before he could even think about starting the C-section.

"Link please. Breathe. Relax. Little Kryssy will be here soon, but you need to calm down first. Hold on to Snake and relax." Samus said soothingly. She couldn't wait to see her god-child.

Link eased up quite a bit. After about forty-five minutes, little Kryssy was brought into the world. All of the adults had tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. Samus cleaned the baby off and handed her to Link.

Little Kryssy had platinum blonde hair with blue highlights and rounded ears. She had the bluest eyes you could get from a mother with aquamarines and a father with cerulean eyes. Her tiny body was warm, and her toothless smile was the most precious thing ever. Link handed Kryssy to her father, and Snake then vowed his never ending love and protection. He would be there for his baby. No matter what.

xXx (Ike's Place)

"Ike, I have news for you. When we slept together that one night, I ended up getting pregnant. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all those months ago, but I just couldn't do it. My question to you is simply whether or not you'll be there for her. Ike, are you going to be there for Kryssy?" Link's heart was going a mile a minute. He wasn't sure how he wanted Ike to answer.

"Oh, wow. Um, honestly... I don't know. I'd like to be in her life, but not as her father. Could I possibly be Uncle Ike?" Ike wanted to be known as the uncle, not the father. He just wasn't ready for that.

Link smiled, "Of course you can. I'd better be on my way. Samus agreed to watch her for an hour, and I'd like to get back to my little girl. Goodbye."

"Wait! Um... Does she have a loving father that will care for her?" the cobalt-haired man may not want to be the father, but still wanted to be sure she'd have two loving parents.

"Yes, of course. My lover Snake, the guy that cursed you out on the phone, has already been acting as a father. If he didn't have work, he'd be with her now. I really do need to go now. Goodbye, Uncle Ike" the short blond left the structure and went to pick up Kryssy.

xXx (Two Years Later)

"C'mon Kryssy! Mama's waiting in Papa's car! It's time to go to the park and give Mama his surprise!" Snake coaxed his now two year old adopted daughter.

Kryssy was wearing a pretty yellow sundress and a cute hat to match. The little family was going to a park for a family picnic in which Snake had a surprise for Link.

Snake ended up carrying Kryssy to the car and buckled her up. Link gave Snake a kiss as he got in the driver's seat and played peek-a-boo with little Kryssy. Snake parked his car and helped Kryssy and her mother out the car, and went to the picnic table. They ate the sandwiches that Link made until a little boy with flaming red hair came over. He pointed at Kryssy and blushed.

"He's getting too close to my little girl..." Snake complained.

"Oh hush up. They're two years old. Don't you recognize him? Where is Marth and Roy?" Link asked.

"Right here! Daniel don't run away from Mommy and Daddy ever again!" Marth complained. Roy just barely got there before collapsing on the ground with heavy breaths. He had been chasing his son around for twenty minutes!

"Hello, Marth! Good to see you, Roy, and Daniel again! Sit down, sit down! You've been chasing a two year old around and I know that you're tired." Link offered.

What Link didn't know was that Marth, Roy, and Daniel were apart of Snake's plan. They quickly sat down and awaited Samus's arrival so Snake could start. Five minutes later, Samus jogged up to the table and sat down, ready for Snake to start.

"Looks like everyone's here. Great! Now me and Kryssy can do what we planned." Snake said. He picked up Kryssy and made her stand next to Link, who turned around in his seat to face his daughter and lover.

"Link, Kryssy and I have something for you." Snake said as he hid a small black box behind his back. "Baby, we love you so much and are so very grateful for you. We want you to know that you are very special, and we'd like to show you that by doing this." Snake said. "Give mama his present!"

Kryssy took out a tiny green box and gave it to her mother with a hug and a kiss. Link kissed her cheeks and opened the box to find a new pair of tiny silver, hoop earrings. They had little diamonds encrusted in them, and a tiny green heart in the middle of the diamonds. The blond mother placed his daughter on his lap and kissed her to death. Once she was free, Kryssy went to sit on her godmother's lap.

Snake cleared his throat, "My turn," Snake got on one knee and took the box from behind him.

"Link, will you honor me by taking my hand in marriage?" Snake opened the box to show a white gold ring with a diamond in the middle, with cursive letters in gold saying 'I love you'.

Link was speechless. He placed a shaking hand to his mouth as he said, "YES! Yes, of course I will marry you! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

Snake pulled the ring out and placed it on Link's left ring finger. He sealed their engagement in a kiss as everyone clapped. Marth and Roy kissed, Daniel hugged his parents, and little Kryssy even gave her god-mother a kiss on her nose. Samus returned he gesture by kissing Kryssy's puffy cheeks.

"I love you. Words can't even express my love for you, Link. I'll always be there for you and Kryssy. You both are my world, and I promise to always try and I'll always pull through for you. No matter what." Snake said as he kissed Link once more.

zZz

Done! What did you think? Review, people! If you want to... But if you did leave a positive review I would love you forever and ever!

Meaningless Points:

1.)* It's fanfiction, okay? Anything is possible, and it kept the story going. Don't judge me! Dx 2.)* I'm pretty sure it's impossible to have a DNA test while pregnant, but once again, this is fanfiction. Anything is possible.  
3.)* I just made that up. Don't take my word for it, I was just in the mood to write somewhat of a sex scene. 


End file.
